


Three to Tango

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: You have been Marc's girlfriend for some time but when Alex needs someone to teach him how to dance, you are happy to help him out





	Three to Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ly__canthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly__canthrope/gifts).



You look up from your magazine when there sounds a knock on the door, eyes straying to Marc who is sitting next to you.

"You expecting someone?" you ask.

"No." Marc answers.

Seeing your relationship is still a secret, only family knowing, you find your way to the kitchen while Marc opens the door and you sigh a breath of relief when you hear the familiar voise of Alex. Walking out of your hidingplace, Alex nods your way in acknowledgement and you retake your position on the couch, Marc next to you and Alex opposite. 

"Hey, what's up?" Marc asks.

"Uhm...I have this wedding next weekend and I'm the best man so, I'm supposed to be dancing with the bride but I can't dance." Alex shrugs.

"So, what am I supposed to do about that?"

"You dance."

"Well yeah but....I've never teached anyone how to dance, I don't even know if I can."

"Come on Marc, it's me, your little brother, help me!"

You lift your eyes from your magazine, looking at Marc and back at Alex again, realizing something they probably haven't thought about.

"You know,"you start while sitting up,"if Marc is going to teach you how to dance, he will have to be the woman."

"What?" Marc asks and looks at you with a start.

"Well, Alex needs to learn to dance as the man, leading a woman so...."

"I'm not going to play a woman!" Marc says indignent.

"Marc please..." Alex pleads.

"No, I wouldn't even know how to dance as a woman."

"I would." you say, both Marquez brothers now looking at you.

"You are a woman." Marc says, frowning.

"Jeez, thanks for noticing." you say, rolling your eyes.

"Would you?" Alex asks, eyes getting wide.

"Sure, it's been ages since I last danced but it's like sex." you shrug, blush on Alex' cheeks not escaping you with just the three letter word and you chuckle.

"Well, there you go, y/n will teach you then."

"When do we start?"

"Well, you don't have any experience at all?"

"No."

"Right, maybe it's better we start when Marc is out so he can't make fun of you."

"I would never!" Marc says, looking shocked.

"Yes you would." you say and nudge his side.

"Thank you, y/n."

"Sure, why don't go out with Aleix and Pol saterday evening, you come by and I'll teach you."

 

Two days later Marc is all set up to go out with Aleix and Pol and after Marc has kissed you goodbye, you and Alex sit down on the couch and you fire up the laptop, showing Alex some video's and explaining the basics to him.

"Ok,"you say and stand up,"ready for your first lesson?"

Alex nods and stands up too, watching how you pushe aside the coffeetable to create more room before you beckon Alex to come closer.

"Lay your right arm around my waist, and I'll lay my left arm on your shoulder, and your left hand is in my right one."

Alex does what you say and you look at him.

"Bit stronger around my waist, Alex, I won't bite." you smile, seeing that adorable blush again.

"Ok, now, you still remember what we saw?"

Alex nods and tries to think about what he saw, stepping forward to the side and back, to the side and forward again and he gets the hang of these basic steps pretty fast.

"That's good," you praise him and Alex smiles,"now spin us around."

"What?"

"Turn a circle."

The moment Alex turns you around, he trips over his feet and stumbles, being kept upright by you by pulling him against you.

"Sorry."

"That's okay, we'll just try again."

Alex nods and you start moving again, the turn goes smoothly now and you compliment him again making the youngest Marquez smile but walking backwards might not be a problem but dancing backwards obviously is and again he almost trips over his own feet but he manages to save both of you this time, tightening his arm around your waist and pulling you close, looking up and realizing he's really close and for a moment you are overwhelmed by the likeness he shares with Marc, something you've never noticed before, but then again, you've never seen Alex from this close. You also realize Alex is staring at you, biting his lip and for the briefest of moments you think his eyes flicker to your lips but it happens so fast you probably imagined that. 

"Right, how about a break." you say.

Alex nods and lets you go, younger standing a bit awkward in front of you and you, eyes wandering all over the room and fingers playing with the hem of his shirt making him look even younger then he is. You find your way to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water, walking back out and placing it against your lips, drinking it empty halfway, your eyes falling in the window and seeing how Alex is watching you, eyes now defenitly moving over yout form and you choke on your water, couching loudly and Alex immediatly stands next to you, petting your back.

"Are you ok?" he asks, worry sounding in his voice.

"Yes, I'm ok...."

Alex nods and you hand him the water, the younger taking it and drinking a few sips before he puts it away. You retake your position and begin to move a little bit faster and you is surprised at how good Alex is doing and after about an hour even the turning goes smoothly. Alex keeps on turning you around a couple of times, making you both laugh. 

"Ok, something else, I'm going to turn away from you but our hands will keep connected and when our arms are stretched, you pull me back in towards you."

"Ok." Alex says, sounding a bit unsure.

"It's easy."

You let go of his shoulder and turn away from him slowly untill both your arms are stretched, then you look at him and you nod, Alex taking the hint and tugging your arm pulling you back in until you are back in his arms again, his arm automaticly moving around your waist again. 

"See? Nothing to it."

"I liked that." Alex says smiling.

"Yeah? How about we dance like we did before and at the end, we do this?"

"Ok."

 

You start dancing again, keeping eyecontact with Alex, making a couple of turns and at the end, you turn away from him and he pulls you back in again, having a bit to much speed you collide against him and he stumbes back, ending up against the wall with your back, arm tightly around you and Alex pressed up against you, hand on his chest and you feel his heart racing. Your eyes meet emerald green, being taken aback by the fact that they are looking at your lips again. 

"Alex..."

But the rest of your sentence is swallowed by the youngest Marquez when he leans in and presses his lips against yours. Even though you know it's wrong and you should stop it something is holding you back, Alex moving his hand from yours to cup your cheek and carress your cheekbone softly.

"Is this part of the dancelessons?" 

Both of you jump apart, eyes wide your fingers going to your lips, the place Alex' lips just vacated, the youngest Marquez blushing furiously while scratching the back of his neck before turning towards his brother, unconsiously walking backwards and away from you.

"Marc, I'm so sorry, it just....I don't know...."

Then Marc looks at you, wishing the ground would open up and swallow you whole but no such luck, then you see a smirk around his lips and you frown.

"Could you tell?" he asks.

"Tell what?"

"That he's my little brother?"

"I'm not following you...?"

"Does he kiss like I kiss you? Does he taste the same as me?"

"I don't...."your eyes move to Alex, who is standing nearby awkwardly before they move to Marc again.

"You don't know? Maybe you should try again then?"

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss him again."

Your eyes move to Alex again, youngest Marquez also looking at you, hesitantly placing a step in your direction. Casting a last glance at Marc, older Marquez nodding before Alex looks at you, stepping so close into your personal space your body's are almost touching. Slowly leaning in, green eyes already a shade darker flicker to your lips and unconciously you lick them before they are covered by his again. You watch how his eyes fall shut, hand coming up to cup your cheek, thumb carressing your cheekbone again and you realize quickly he does kiss like Marc, lips pressed against yours softly, moving slowly and even the way his tongue sweeps over your lip asking for entrance is the same. 

You part your lips for him, feeling his tongue hesitatingly slip inside, carressing your tongue and you hear his soft moan, even that sounding just like his older brother. 

"Trace her spine, she likes that." Marc whispers, standing closer now.

You immediatly feel Alex' nimble fingers moving down your spine and you can't help the small moan that slips into your kiss, Alex turning his face to deepen the kiss further, free hand of the youngest Marquez sliding down your side and surprising you when he cups your behind in his large hands and he pulls you against him. The moment he rolls his hips forward you feel how hard he is and you gasp into his mouth, breaking the kiss.

"Sorry, fuck, sorry, y/n..." Alex whispers.

Foreheads resting against each other, you both try to calm yourself down and if you have to be completly honest with yourself, you must admit your body was already responding to him too, in the same way it responds to the older Marquez' ministrations. Locking eyes, you see a smile around Alex' lips making you smile too and he reaches out to trace your lips with his finger, movement followed by his eyes.

The moment, however, is broken when Marc laces your fingers together, pulling you in front of him, making Alex look up at him through his eyelashes, yours stay locked on emerald green. 

"Have you ever seen a woman, Alex, really seen her?" Marc asks.

You feel Marc's hands move around your waist, one slipping underneath your shirt and other moving up, inching it's way to the buttons, you know all to well where this is going but you don't have the will to stop Marc, fingers opening your buttons, up untill the last one, letting the shirt hang open without it revealing anything. 

"Go on, little brother, see what a woman looks like."

Slowly Alex reaches his hands out towards you, eyes meeting yours, asking for your permission and after just the slightest nod from you, his fingers push the fabric aside, revealing a red lacy bra, hugging your breasts perfectly, seeing Alex' eyes move lower, resting them on your breasts he bites his lip and just seeing those emerald eyes drinking the view in with the prescence of Marc's chest plastered against your back, feeling the heat rediating off of him through his shirt, has your knees week. You feel Marc's fingers creeping upwards, stopping right beneath your breasts, fingertips slipping underneath the band and sliding to the side a little before they move up and forward, underneath the fabric and cupping your breasts, squeezing them. Your head falls back against Marc's shoulder, eyes closing and mouth open, releasing a shuddering breath. 

"Marc..." you moan.

"Shh, it's ok,"Marc says and kisses your neck,"you're ok."

Marc looks up at his younger brother, eyes dark green and intense gaze in them and Marc smirks when they are focussed on your breasts that Marc is still squeezing, rocking his hips against your behind. The moment Marc's hands leave your breasts, you whimper and look at him, feeling how his hands move to your back and open your clasp to slide the straps from your shoulder, bra falling to the ground. Alex stands frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do and you look up at him, deep red blush making him so innocent and yet irresistible and without thinking about it you step out of Marc's embrace and towards Alex, leaning up and pressing your lips against his, hand covering his and guiding it to lay it over your breast, hearing his breath hitch in his throat. 

"It's ok, relax." you whisper against his lips.

You start kissing again, feeling the youngest Marquez relax against you and his other hand that circles your waist, fingertips again tracing your spine making you arch into him. Arms winding around his neck and his slowly moving up and down your back, letting it rest on your behind while the other is still carressing your breast, and pulling you against him again, feeling his hard cock press against your lower abdomen.

"Babe..." you hear Marc whisper in your ear and you break the kiss with Alex to look at him,"come on."

Marc pulls you towards the couch, himself sitting down on the couch and placing you between his legs, back towards him while he beckons for Alex to come closer.

"Sit down on the table."

Both you and Marc watch how Alex comes closer and sits on the table, eyes darting from his brother to you and back again.

"Ever had a lesson in sex education from mom and dad?" Marc asks.

"No."

"Thought so,"Marc chuckles and reaches his arms around your waist to open your jeans,"how about I take that upon me, with y/n as a willing subject."

"If she's ok with that." Alex says softly and he looks at you.

You nod, feeling how Marc pops the button on your jeans and pulls it down, revealing a matching red lacy hipster, jeans pooling around your feet and you step out of it, Marc psuhing it away with his foot and pulling you back on his lap, your legs framing his in between. 

"Look at my hands." 

Alex looks down, seeing Marc's hand move forward and slipping into your hipster, outline of one of his fingers clearly going so far down the moment you gasp for breath and buck your hips up it's obvious for Alex his older brother is carressing something very sensitive.

"Doesn't that sounds beautiful, Alex," Marc circles your clit and lures another moan from your lips,"hearing her moan like that."

"Yes." is the breathless reply.

"You think you can make her moan like that too, little brother?"

Alex eyes flicker up to yours, emerald now changed to the darkest green you have ever seen, biting your lip and leaning back against Marc, hips slowly rocking back and forth. Trembling hand reaching forward, eyes flickering down again, he slips it into your hipster from the side, moving it underneath his brothers who steers Alex' fingers towards your clit and the moment it makes contact with your bundle of nerves you moan loudly and your head falls back against Marc's shoulder.

"Fuck, your finger is cold...." you whimper.

"Sorry." Alex says hoars.

"No, it's good, feels really good, god Alex..."

"Well, I'm impressed,..." Marc mumbles against your skin, nipping it softly,"you'll tell me when you're close baby?" Marc whispers against your skin.

You nod and close your, teeth biting your lip so hard you almost break the skin while your hips keep rocking into Alex' fingers, feeling them drag over your clit. Marc's hands move up over your stomach, cupping your breasts and squeezing them, thumb and finger rolling your nipples between them and you arch your back with pleasure, strangled moan escaping your lips.

"Close..."

The moment the word has left your mouth, Marc moves a hand down into your hipster, pushing Alex' fingers away from your clit and the youngest Marquez freezes, moving backwards and eyes looking at his brother startled.

"Sorry!" he says quickly.

"No, you did good, bro, I'm proud of you, but," Marc says and pushes you of his lap to lay you down on the couch, freeing you of your hipster,"you do need to know that y/n is still my woman meaning that I am the only one that is allowed to make her cum."

Marc sits between your legs, eyes locking in on yours while he opens his jeans and pushes it far enough down with boxers to free his own leaking cock, leaning over you and automaticly you wrap your legs around his hips.

"Feel free to relieve yourself, bro." Marc says to his brother without taking his eyes off of you, sliding inside you in one smooth roll of his hips and you push your head back into the soft cushion, thrusting a couple of times before both of you cum, Marc burries his head in your neck and breathing hard, weaving your fingers through the dark streaks a soft moan makes you look aside, smiling when you see Alex has followed Marc's advice, shirt of the youngest Marquez smeared with his own cum and you reach out your hand to him, Alex taking it and you tug him towards you. 

"You are going to make some girl very lucky one day." you smile, hand slipping into his hair and pulling him into a soft kiss.

"Thank you." he smiles.

"Sure."


End file.
